


The Future Soon

by n_nami



Series: 31 Cockles AUs in 31 days [14]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Futuristic, M/M, crazy scientists, robot wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Jensen/Misha stories - a new installment is posted every day throughout January 2015.</p>
<p>Nr. 14: Bickering gay scientists saving the world. Or something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Well, clearly a shout-out to the fabulous [Jonathan Coulton](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBe6qE5lrwk) and his song of the same title.
> 
> Also, I have no idea how this happened, but the prompt I noted on my list has the words "Jay's fault" in brackets. So, [Jay's](http://kagamindaiki.tumblr.com/) fault.

“Yo, Collins, get your pretty ass over here!” Jensen yells through their lab in outer space, deliberately adding an edge to his voice.

“What is it?” Misha shouts back, before Jensen hears steps tapping towards him on the bare concrete floor.

“What did I tell you yesterday?” Jensen sighs, mock-exasperated.

When he turns around, he finds Misha smirking at him. “If I remember correctly, it was something along the lines of 'Yes, harder, right there, Mish!'”

Jensen huffs out a laugh. “Well, yes, but not that. About the turbo-inflector?”

“Um,” Misha scratches the back of his neck, squinting his bionic left eye shut. He lost the real one in the robot wars, but Jensen is still surprised by how dull the bionic eye is in comparison to the radiant blue of his right one.

“I told you to not leave it on 225 all night. Now I have to set up the whole experiment again,” Jensen shakes his head with as much disapproval as he can manage.

“If you want, I'll help you,” Misha offers, serious for once.

Jensen shoots him an amused smile over his shoulder. “The way you 'helped' me set it up yesterday?”

“You mean... you, me, and the lab chair?”

“No, you, me, and the turbo-inflector. Dude, I know it's only one laser gun at a time, but we're building a warrior robot race to defeat the dinosaurs before they destroy the earth,” Jensen replies. “Just in case you forgot our goal. And we won't succeed in that by fucking all the time, as much as I'd want to.”

Misha steps into his personal space then, nudging his chin down to kiss him hard and fast. “Well, we can try.”

Jensen groans as Misha's hands wrap around his waist, underneath his lab coat, and his tongue slips between Jensen's lips. He knows he's lost, right then and there, and it doesn't bother him as much as it probably should. So he surrenders.


End file.
